fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Nakoruru
Nakoruru (ナ コ ル ル Nakoruru) é uma personagem da série Samurai Shodown de jogos de luta. Sua primeira aparição no RPG, foi em In The Judgment of the Demon História. Samurai Shodown. Aos 15 anos, ela e Rimururu brincavam na floresta quando Mamahaha voa segurando a espada de seu pai. Sentindo que seu pai estava em perigo, pediu desculpas a Rimururu e saiu. Ao chegar a Hinowa, Nakoruru diz a Gaoh que sua guerra está machucando o planeta. Gaoh proclama que ele vai construir um novo país e destruirá qualquer um que fique no caminho. Na sua derrota, Kamui aparece diante dela, pedindo a Nakoruru que siga os passos do pai quando ele foi morto. Nakoruru pergunta o que aconteceria se ela recusasse e lhe dissesse que outra virgem seria convidada a ser a sucessora. Não querendo que Rimururu se arrisque, Nakoruru aceita se tornar a nova guerreira Kamui de Kamui Kotan. Ela continua a cumprir esse papel ao longo da série protegendo a natureza e derrotando os vilões, muitas vezes ao lado de Haohmaru. No entanto, depois de derrubar Mizuki Rashojin, ela se sacrifica para restaurar o equilíbrio da natureza e se torna o espírito da Natureza. Samurai Shodown 64. Em Samurai Shodown 64, sua aparente morte é retada. Em vez de sacrificar-se, ela dormiu nas florestas de Kamui Kotan e foi protegida pelos espíritos da natureza. À luz da natureza, ela desperta para combater a presença perturbadora causada por Yuga the Destroyer. Algum tempo após a segunda derrota de Yuga, ela finalmente retorna ao sono dela. Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage. Mais tarde, na Warriors Rage, ela transcende ainda mais e melhora sua alma com Gaia para se tornar um Espírito Divino no serviço da natureza. Como uma das "Donzelas da Luz", ela percorre o espaço e o tempo para evitar que os desastres do mundo ocorram. No entanto, ela é interrompida em sua busca por um feitiço mágico lançado por Jigen Taishi em Ritenkyo. Isso deixa Nakoruru incapaz de assumir sua forma original, e ela só pode combater o mal através da força de seus companheiros de floresta. Enfraquecida, ela sabe que deve parar o plano malvado de Oboro, mas não pode sem a Donzela de Luz Rimururu, que foi selada por Oboro. Ela busca uma missão para libertar sua irmã e juntos combinam seus poderes para derrotar o mal. Samurai Shodown Sen. Em Sen, ela segue a fugitiva Rimururu, esperando proteger sua irmã mais nova do perigo que sentiu. Ela também deixou sua casa para contar a Rimururu a razão pela qual ela está em sua situação atual. Nakoruru ADV. Nakoruru está vivendo pacificamente em sua casa como a sacerdotisa da aldeia. A pedido do ancião da aldeia, ela adota um protegido chamado Mikato e ensina a jovem sobre Kamui e a cultura de sua sociedade. No entanto, Nakoruru permanece distante devido a sua outra metade, Rera, que constantemente avisa sobre um mal recebido. Querendo continuar sua vida de serenidade, Nakoruru não fala sobre isso com ninguém. Ela também tem medo de perder sua própria identidade, se aceitar Rera completamente. Quando Mikato descobre a verdade sobre sua natureza relutante, a sacerdotisa já perdeu seus poderes devido à sua natureza egoísta. Apesar disso, ela toma medidas uma vez que sua casa é atacada por demônios e se propõe sozinha para lidar de forma alguma com a ameaça pacificamente. Eventualmente, Nakoruru aceita Rera e luta com Mizuki. Infelizmente, enquanto protege Mikato de ser ferido, ela está gravemente ferida. Ela consegue lidar com um poderoso golpe contra Mizuki, mas sucumbe suas feridas e morre. Mikato, que estava destinado a realizar a profecia da sacerdotisa, usa a espada de Nakoruru para se vingar dela. É implícito que Nakoruru está felizmente reunido com Yantamuu na vida após a morte. Personalidade. Nakoruru é calma e gentil. Ela parece ser tímida em relação às pessoas. No entanto, para outros, seus maneirismos e aparência fazem com que ela pareça mais "boneca", um termo que ela desagrada um pouco. Ela também é maternal, repreendendo sua irmã como faria com uma criança. Ela acredita que a Natureza pode ser protegida sem matar outros e, muitas vezes, tenta soluções não violentas se ela achar que é possível e, portanto, tem vontade de proteger os fracos, medrosos e inocentes. Ela também sabe que o verdadeiro poder não deve ser mal utilizado. Embora ela seja dedicada em sua missão, ela também deseja ser uma garota normal com desejos egoístas, que às vezes a diferencia de seus amigos e colegas. Poderes. * Ouvindo a Natureza: Nakoruru pode ouvir e sentir a voz da natureza. Em outros meios de comunicação, esse poder também inclui a percepção dos espíritos das pessoas ou da natureza. * Energy Slash: A arma de Nakoruru pode ser alimentada com energia Ki. * Refletor: Com o poder de seu manto, Nakoruru pode refletir um projétil de volta ao remetente. * Cura: Com o poder da natureza, Nakoruru pode curar feridas. Estilo de Luta. Nakoruru luta com um Kodachi e, dependendo da forma, um falcão chamado Mamahaha (em "Shura / Slash") ou um lobo chamado Shikuru (na forma "Rasetsu / Bust" e depois Rera). Para compensar seu alcance de armas curtas, os jogadores devem confiar em sua velocidade para punir os erros dos seus oponentes. Ela também pode se recuperar de seus movimentos um pouco mais rápido do que outros personagens, tornando mais fácil para ela bater e correr durante as lutas. Para equilibrá-la com o resto do elenco, sua força de ataque é um pouco mais fraca do que a maioria dos lutadores. Seu conjunto de movimentos geralmente incorpora ataques ligeiramente mais longos que projetam seus companheiros de animais para seus inimigos, de modo que seu alcance de ataque não se limita à espada. Ela também pode refletir projéteis com o movimento, Kamui Ryusei. Os nomes de seus movimentos estão na língua Ainu. Em Samurai Shodown V Especial e além, ataques de estilo fatais podem ser feitos em Nakoruru, um recurso que anteriormente não era possível em títulos anteriores. Galeria. Nakoruru.full.130916.jpg Nakoruru samurai spirits drawn by mitsumi misato 7f9755a7f399ed8b698da666ff052b09.jpg ChtsQBNUUAAhKj4.jpg Nakoruru.full.1403572.jpg Nakoruru.full.59215.jpg Nakoruru lista.jpg|Move List de Nakoruru. Categoria:Samurai Shodown Categoria:Humano